


Punish Me

by EldritchSandwich



Category: SiN (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Hot Tub, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Sexy Sandwich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blade captures Elexis, but she knows how to wiggle her way out of it...or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punish Me

Elexis Sinclaire was in the process of deciding whether to undo her bikini top and let the jets of bubbling hot water worship her naked breasts when the door to her island villa's sun deck exploding outward made the choice for her. Colonel John Blade, commander of HardCorps and the closest thing she had to either a nemesis or a husband, raised his magnum just in time to see the tiny scrap of wet red cloth drop away and reveal the huge, perfect breasts that every man and half the women in Freeport had wet dreams about. Blade's eyebrows rose behind his sunglasses; Elexis knew full well that seeing her gargantuan, perfect breasts fully bared for the first time was enough to give any man pause, and John Blade was no exception.

"Well well, Blade. What took you so long?"

The hardened enforcer smirked. "If you wanted me here sooner, you shouldn't have put all those guards in my way. Sorry about the mess."

Elexis chuckled. "Oh, Blade...but I knew how much you'd love plowing through all that flesh with your big, powerful gun..." As she talked, her fingers slid teasingly down the deep, vast valley between her tits, and she smirked as she watched the crotch of Blade's uniform shift. Poor John. Exceptional in some ways, but just as predictable as every other man she'd ever met.

She pushed herself up out of the water, revealing the full glory of her enormous bust and flat stomach and the tiny red thong that was glued to the suture of her quim, water sheeting off of her skin and her hands rising behind her head to display her body that much more wantonly.

"Are you going to punish me now?"

Blade took a few steps forward, and inside Elexis was smiling. All she had to do was get him into the hot tub with her, then she could activate the mutagenic feed; her spliced and upgraded body was immune, but Blade would be paralyzed and, if she was lucky, twisted into a new and better form that would serve her. All she had to do was get him in, and she knew just the way.

"I'm at your mercy," she purred, big green eyes looking up into his as she waded to the near edge of the tub, hips swaying and breasts bouncing. "Are you going to be a good cop...or a bad cop?"

Blade smirked. "Nice try, bitch. Don't worry, there'll be plenty of big, muscly types who want to play with you where you're going." Blade stepped closer, close enough that she could reach out and touch him if she trusted him not to blow her brains out for it. Instead, she let herself sink back down to her knees, bringing her face level with his steadily-growing bulge and glancing up at him through fluttering eyelashes.

"Are you sure? There's really no way that I can get off with a warning?" She reached for his waist, and she felt the barrel of the magnum press against the top of her head, then pause when she unzipped his pants. She looked up again to find a look of disbelief—and temptation—on his face. "After all, Blade...if anyone could get me off, it would be you..."

Blade didn't stop her as she unbuckled his pants and reached inside. Still probably though he was going to have his fun then get the better of her somehow. Men.

Still, she thought to herself as she found what she was looking for, men weren't all bad.

Blade groaned as she pulled his shaft free, and Elexis' eyes went wide; she'd always known Blade must be big, but this was even bigger than she'd fantasized about when she jammed three fingers into her pussy. This wasn't three fingers. This was more like a fist!

He was more than half hard already, hard enough for her to not need to support the weight with her hands as she took the tip between her plumps red lips, but she did anyway because she wouldn't put it past Blade to try to make her deepthroat to show her who was boss. As if he knew.

Elexis sucked and slurped and moaned as she swallowed more and more of the cop's delicious thick cock, the jet aimed right at her half-submerged pussy just turning her on even more. When Blade realized this wasn't a trick, that she was actually fucking him with her mouth, he started to move his hips, grabbing the back of her head with his free hand but never moving the gun. She could feel his cock twitching, and the gagging, sucking sounds deep in her throat were getting faster as he pumped harder and deeper, almost deep enough to make her choke before pulling back. She looked up, gasping now that she finally had air, to find him smirking.

"Nice try, slut." She tensed, but then Blade's hand slid down from her head to her chest. "Did you really think you could get these out and then just use your mouth?" Elexis grinned.

She'd done it before, of course. To every man who'd ever fucked her, actually, because how would any man have been able to resist that? She grabbed as much of her massive tits as possible and offered them up, closing them in a snug, hot envelope when Blade let his shaft flop down between them. As massive as they were, Blade's cock was still big enough for the head to poke out between them, so she eagerly took it back into her mouth to lick and suck as he pumped roughly between her smooth tits. His shaft was so thick and hot and she was gushing to have it inside her; it was a shame he wasn't going to last for that long.

Now that he was clearly thinking with his head instead of his head, Elexis started to move. With each stroke, she leaned back a little farther, forcing Blade to lean forward. A few more inches, and he'd have to climb up on the lip of the hot tub. She'd reward him with some deepthroating, naturally, then start taking off his clothes. Once he was in, she'd won.

Only that wasn't what happened.

When she leaned back again, Blade didn't climb up. Instead, he tightened his fist in her hair and shoved her mouth all the way up his cock. She choked and gagged and thrashed in surprise as Blade was suddenly the one dragging her out of the water, and he laughed.

"Guess what I found downstairs, bitch? The schematics showing where all the mutagen pipes go!"

Elexis' eyes went as wide as her throat as Blade buried himself to the balls, tossing his gun aside and grabbing the back of her thong to bodily lift her out of the hot tub. Pain lashed her knees as he dropped her to the marble deck, then again as he started viciously fucking her throat. He was going so deep she couldn't even breathe, and every advantage she'd thought she'd had had just gone out the window.

She was completely at John Blade's mercy.

When Blade finally released her throat and tossed her to the floor, she was too weak and shaken to do anything but cough, gulping in deep, grateful breaths and praying that he was done violating her mouth.

Unfortunately for her, he was.

"You know what I've always wanted to do, Sinclaire?" he asked as he swaggered forward, his big, rock-hard cock bobbing mockingly toward her. "I always wanted to thank you for that time you turned me into a mindless mutated brute. Really gave me perspective on life." She rolled onto her side, staring up in trepidation as he reached out to grab a handful of her sculpted ass. She had to fight a moan; men were always so obsessed with her breasts, none of them ever learned how much she loved having her ass played with. Blade glared down at her.

"You know what it's like to feel some huge monster welling up inside you, knowing that it's gonna tear through everything in its path?" Before she could react, he yanked up on her knee, pulled aside the tiny scrap of thong, and sank the entire length of his thick steel cock into her dripping twat. She screamed in shock, and he smirked. "Well, I guess now you do!"

He pulled out halfway, holding her leg high across his chest so there was nothing to stop him from slamming back in to the hilt, making her giant tits jiggle obscenely as her hips unwittingly rose up to meet that big, wonderful piece of meat. Blade started to fuck her harder, spreading every inch of her sopping, pulsing hot tunnel as wide as it had ever been, making her buck and squeal as he hammered her harder than she'd ever had it. John Blade getting his rocks off was like a wild animal, and he was dragging her down into savagery right along with him.

Elexis screamed as she came, the walls of her twat tightening and making the already tight fit even tighter, her already dripping cunt honey spraying out from around the seal. She could feel Blade's shaft swelling, and a surge of panic went through her: no! He couldn't finish in there! Not yet!

"No!" she squealed. "Fuck my ass! Please, fuck me in the ass, come in my ass, I need it, please!"

Blade just laughed triumphantly as he pulled out, two fingers scooping through her gaping pussy and then smearing her own cum across the puckered little hole between her perfect cheeks. She rolled onto her hands and knees as he spread those cheeks, the head of that fat cock pushing open the hole in a warning. She had just enough time to relax her body before he shoved it in.

Elexis screamed again, in pain from the giant monster and because she came again the instant her ass was penetrated. She was gasping and squealing as Blade started fucking her tender hole in earnest, her breasts bouncing like mad until his hands reached down to grab big handfuls of the pliant, supple flesh. She moaned as he pinched her fat nipples hard, pounding her ass all the harder as her hips bucked back into him so fast that his sac was slapping against her stretched, raw, oozing snatch. He was so close...she could feel him swelling up inside her, getting faster and harder and hotter and bigger...

"Elexis Sinclaire?" Blade growled. "Your tight little ass is under arrest!"

He slammed in to the hilt, and the feel of his huge, hot load filling her up was enough to make her come again. When his cock finally stopped twitching, he pulled out and let her fall to her side; she was so overcome by the three orgasms she'd just had that she didn't even react to the earthy smell of her own ass as he grabbed her head and stuffed his softening cock back in her mouth so she could suck it clean. The taste of a man's cum, and knowing where it had been, made her moan again.

When he was extra, especially clean, she pulled back with a pop. Her face was smeared with cum and her eyes were shining with grateful tears, and Blade just smirked as he pulled her up to her shaky legs by her hair.

"Let's go, bitch. You're coming back to HardCorps for processing. And who knows, if you get processed really well, we might eventually let you go to jail."

Elexis didn't resist as Blade hauled her toward her private helipad, still wearing only her skewed thong and dripping cum from every hole. The hot tub water, after all, hadn't been the only liquid for Blade to be immersed in. And if he wanted to expose all the rest of his soldiers to it, that was fine with her. Once she'd let herself be gangbanged by dozens of strapping, rock-hard mercs and maybe taught Blade's sweet little protege Cannon to eat pussy, she'd be in exactly the right position to release the chemical catalyst in her hair clip.

And that's when the fun would really start.


End file.
